sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnelian (Fruitphox)
"Carnelian" is an OC created by Fruitphox and was apart of the first batch of Quartzes made on Earth. She then became a member of the Crystal Gems when The Rebellion started, she corrupted at the end of the war. She debuted in The Crystal Path episode Striped Sands. Personality TBA Until Further Notice Appearance Corrupted In her corrupted form, Carnelian resembles a large, wolf-like monster that stands on four legs and has two horns on the top of her head. Her front legs have large hand-like claws, unlike her hind legs which have hooves instead. She a fluffy reddish-brown mane that travels down her back and covers her tail. She has orange skin. Carnelian's gemstone is located just beneath her head Non-Corrupted Carnelian is a tall, buff gem. She has orange skin and long, messy, reddish-brown hair. She wears a sleeveless, brown shirt with shoulder pads, and a large, yellow star on the center of it; she wears red shorts that go to her knees and light brown shoes. Carnelian's gemstone is located on the front of her neck. Abilities Carnelian possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. As she is a Quartz gem, Carnelian was made to be a soldier within the Gem hierarchy, due to this she has higher strength and stamina compared to other gems like Peridot. Skillset *'Axe Proficiency:' From her nature to protect those who cannot, Carnelian is able to summon her axe with ease. She uses the axe's large handle to block attacks while swinging the blade to strike the enemy with extreme power. *'Martial Arts:' Similar to Jasper, and Amethyst, Carnelian mixes her weapon-based attacks with non-weapon-based attacks to gain the upper hand in combat. *'Spin Dash:' Carnelian can curl into a ball-like shape and roll into her foes with extraordinary speed and power. Relationships Laguna Agate Carnelian and Laguna Agate had interactions with each other during The Rebellion and were on decent terms, although Laguna's loud personality would usually get on Carnelian's nerves. Trivia * Carnelian is the first corrupted gem to appear in The Crystal Path. * Carnelian was originally made to be a Homeworld Gem underneath White Diamond, before being intended to be under Blue Diamond, then a gem under Yellow Diamond until finally being a gem under Pink Diamond. Gemology * Carnelian can also be spelt cornelian, and is very close to sard, so much so the names are often used interchangeably * It is a form of silica mineral of the chalcedony family and is coloured by impurites of iron oxide * It is most commonly found in Brazil and India * Its use can be dated back to 1800 BC, in the palace of Knossos, Minoa, Crete * It was used for seals and signet rings as hot wax does not stick to carnelian Gemstone Maker(s) Of Art All art on this page (apart from the gemstone) was made by Disgustedorite and Agunachopace. Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Phox's Box Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Carnelians